I Let Go
by RikkiChadwick2011
Summary: Charlotte Moreau reads that her fiance and love has died on Titanic during the sinking... That's when her father introduces her to Caledon Hockley her new fiance... Cal thinks she needs to know where her loyalties lie, but Charlotte has other plans!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay… You must be thinking "How does she not get whiplash?" because this is my THIRD story! And I'm still working on the other one… Fighting Yesterday … But I'm just trying to prevent Writer's Block and lost time ;)… Ideas keep popping up too.. I hope you enjoy this one! Okay, so my character is French but speaks English… Anyway, I tried my best to write the words the way they sound in the accent… so Sorry if it's wrong! Don't hate me and don't take it personally!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Titanic… I only own the main character whom I made up…**

The article on the New York Prophet read, "Over Fifteen Hundred Sink with White Star Line Ship Titanic." There weren't any names for who died, only the names of who survived. Joseph wasn't on it. Sure, I didn't wish death upon my fiancé… I loved him a lot but I didn't want to marry him, yet. It hurt terribly knowing he didn't make it. My father had enough money—enough to be first class—but I still had to wed, to strengthen the finances. What happened to "You're too young to wed!" or "No"? I guess it died…

"Charlotte, do you know where the prophet is?" My father asked. His rich French accent always echoed off the walls, even if he was whispering! "I 'ave it 'ere!" I say. My French accent is highly noticeable like my father's. I could never change it if I wanted to. "Well, bring it 'ere!" he said, impatiently. I rolled my eyes and handed him the paper. I thought he had a stroke when he read the headline. "I don't know if Joseph has survived," I said.

"You'd be pleased with that wouldn't you?" my father snapped. He wasn't nice, he was a business man. Answers right away… Fast life… That's all it was for him. I rolled my eyes again, typical me, then said, "Of course not! I have a heart… Just not for him," I said. My father grumbled something too low for me to hear. I walked out to the back lawn. We lived by the sea, so the breeze was intoxicating… Like being inside a dream or something… There's truth but no logic… (**wink, wink!** :])

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Peace. Freedom. Calm. Equal. That's what I thought whenever I was near the sea. I remember collecting shells in the summer… Picking up whatever I could find when I was young. I threw my shoes (which cost a lot… But I didn't care) into the sand, not paying attention to my mother yelling for me to pick them up. I walked to the water, holding the skirt of my evening dress up. The water was cold on my feet, but it felt nice. Some of the skirt got wet, and my mother had the undertake to send a maid out to escort me to my room to change.

"Why can't I walk in the surf?" I protested. My French accent didn't help with the weak edge to my voice. I didn't sound like I was upset… But I was. "I'm sorry, Miss. Mrs. Moreau's orders," said the maid, stripping me of my evening dress. I hated that. I always felt so exposed or violated. She quickly thrust a new dress over my head and on my body. The corset was bugging me, but I decided to ignore it. "I don't care what my mother says!" I snapped, raising my arms so Anna could put the ribbon around my suffocating waist. "It's 'orribly unfair!" I said, pouting. Anna only nodded.

Well then. Don't mind that my life's ruined! Hmph! I stubbornly thrust my arms down by my side to at least express my anger. Anna looked taken aback, but she brushed it off. I walked out of my room and walked back outside. "Don't you dare go in that water!" my mother scolds. Lucky… Her accent doesn't get in the way of her anger. "I'm not!" I snapped.

My mother sighed, rolling her eyes. Now I know where I got that motion… She could deny it all she wanted but I could always point out the things I did just like my parents. They hadn't realized how observant I had become… Good for moi!

I walked along the shoreline, but I was far enough away from it where it wouldn't touch me… Unless God decided to piss my mother off more… I wished I could be in control of my own life. 1912 is probably different from the future… I hope…

I continued walking the shore, moving up the beach as the waves got close to me. Night had begun falling. I hugged myself, keeping myself warm since it got a bit cooler. I wasn't ready to go back inside yet. Dinner began in a few minutes, and I knew my father would send one of his man servants out to get me… If not a maid. I bet he had already found me a new fiancé. It still hurt, the fresh wound. Joseph was gone and I would never see him again. He was so nice to me and he made the arranged marriage less awkward. He made me see the situation in a different light.

Now I would never get to be with the person I loved. I would have to let go. What if this new fiancé was even nicer than Joseph… Too nice and I fell for him? I would feel like I was betraying Joseph… Like I was leaving him because he's dead… Like I saw him as some lab rat you could experiment with and if it ended badly all you had to do was throw him away and start all over.

I walked back inside. The table had been set for four. But who—? "Ah, darling! Go have Anna help you into your dinner dress and meet us back down here. There's someone we want you to meet," my mother said. I nodded, but my expression was lost… Who could I possibly be meeting?

Once Anna had again violated me, then put me into my dinner dress, I walked down the large staircase that landed in the dining room. Our table was large enough to hold two large families for a meal… It was over a 7 yards long. "Ah, Charlotte! We would like you to meet Caledon Hockley. He's you're new fiancé!" my mother said, happily. Dammit. She would be happy…

Wait… the name sounded familiar—the list of survivors on the Titanic! The Carpathia crewman had taken names of all survivors and listed them on the front page. "Hello, Caledon," I said. He took my hand into his and kissed it. It was an act and I knew it. Someone this handsome always had a vicious side. Of course my parents would never see it. "Hello, Charlotte," he said. Oy. He even sounded stuck up. Maybe I wouldn't be betraying Joseph. I hope I wouldn't be.

We had all sat down for dinner, my mother across from my father and I across from Cal. "So, Caledon, what influence do you have in politics?" my father asked. Figures. He would talk about money and whatnot at dinner. I zoned out as Caledon and my father droned on about finances. "Isn't that right, sweetpea?" Cal asked me. Shit! I had no idea what he had said. He even had a pet name picked out for me! "Er—yes," I said. He nodded. It was obvious he knew I hadn't been paying attention.

"My previous fiancé, hasn't been identified yet. She wasn't on the list of survivors," Cal had said. So I wasn't the only one? "Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow!" my mother gushed. That caught me. "What's tomorrow?" I asked. The three only chuckled at me. I was serious.

"Why sweetpea. Tomorrow is our wedding!" Cal said. My mouth fell open. What the hell?

**A/N: Okay! So read and review if you please! Tell me what you think! I have an open mind to negative comments so please don't hesitate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay… Who's ready for a wedding? Lol… I know there long so I'll just cut to the point… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic!**

He stood in front of me, almost observing me. The preacher is speaking, but I'm not actually listening. I only here, "Till death do you part?" "I do," Cal states. As the preacher begins again, "Do you Charlotte Moreau, take Caledon Hockley to be—," I've already zoned out. The vow doesn't pass as quickly as Cal's had, so after a while, I finally here, "Till death do you part?" "I do," I say, although I wish it wasn't true. Not yet. I barely knew Cal! "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher says.

Shit! He's leaning toward me, and I don't want to kiss him! No, not yet! But dammit he's getting close! I need to calm down! I can't he's so freaking close to me now! Shit! I feel my heart rate speeding up as he's kissing me. I try to kiss him back to make it believable, and at least only he can tell I'm not actually kissing him. Thank god it's over! My heart begins slowing down to a healthy pace. Oh thank god.

Well, I guess this means goodbye to my life. Goodbye to Joseph—Damn. He's leading me to the center of the room. We're supposed to dance… I suck at dancing… My instructor quit on me because I was so "Unteachable." Well… I'm screwed. Better get used to it. I planned to spend any time I could away from him… Until I got to knew him… He's knows me more than I know myself and it's not even the honeymoon! Shit! I forgot about that!

Weddings were supposed to be a girl's dream right? Not their worst freaking nightmare! I slowed down my breathing. The dance wasn't even half over, and I already felt myself about to pass out. Anxiety. It does stuff to you. I tried my best to not step on his feet, but I was too lost in my own frantic thoughts. "What's wrong with you?" Cal hissed, low enough so only I heard. I kept my face down, trying to keep from glaring at him. "Sorry… It's all so sudden," I lied smoothly. "Nice try, but you aren't fooling anyone!" he whispered harshly. I resisted the strong, demanding urge to slap him and run off.

"You wish I was lying!" I said just as harshly. I didn't bother to look him in the eyes. Instead I stared at his tie. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" he snapped. No one noticed our silent feud. I guess that was a good thing. My father was evil. So was my mother. They didn't care that they just ruined my life! They didn't realize I would forever hate the man in front of me. I barely knew him and I despised him… But isn't that the way all hate relationships ended? In love? I mean, you put two enemies in a room for a few days and soon they'll be best friends… Considering their only company is the arse sitting across from them. I hope this wasn't the case between us. As the song ended, another began, and I was placed in my father's arms. Feigning a smile, I danced with him. It wasn't easy smiling at the man you now despised. To pretend you loved him and would never be upset with him… Well… I was.

I couldn't run away either… I had no support, and unlike Third Class, I never learned how to support myself. I couldn't work as a seamstress and I couldn't live without shelter or normal portions… Of course our food came in very small portions. It was smaller than what Third Class ate so as a result, we were very unhealthy in waist size—the woman especially. "My daughter. Married," my father said, smiling. Bastard. "Well, I didn't have a choice now did I?" I thought. My father's expression faltered. I guess I had thought that one aloud. "You know why we had to," he said sternly, but low enough so only I heard. "Of course I did. You were always reminding me. You—_we _have enough money to make even Madeline Astor ashamed! But no, we just had to have more!" I said, forcing my voice to stay low.

"This isn't some game, Charlotte for you to change whenever you start losing!" he scolded. "No, of course not. That's you're position isn't it? Just run away, or throw your daughter to some stranger so that you _always _win!" I said dangerously harsh. My father, for the first time ever, had no argument. At this point I knew I won. "My feet are tired. I'm going to sit down," I lied. The song was only half over, but I didn't care about the stares I got. I made my way to my dressing room in the house. My father insisted we flash around our house for publicity reasons. So the wedding was held here at our Grand Home. Psh!

I planned to just rip the flowers and pins out of my naturally curly, blond hair. I ripped off my dress and threw on a sundress and flats. I didn't want this, and although I couldn't support myself, I was going to run. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of it. That was until, my mother walked in. "Charlotte! What are you doing?" she said sternly. There was a mix of shock, anger, and forced calm on her face. "What I want. I'm taking matters into my own hands!" I yelled, sobbing. She watched, frozen in place as I ripped out the violets from my hair. She watched as I ripped out the pins that held my hair in a fancy up-do.

My blond curls fell down to my waist, gently they would've fallen if I had ran the brush threw my hair furiously. "I don't want to do what you and father want anymore! I don't love Cal and Cal doesn't love me!" I spat at my mother's reflection. She walked behind me, ripping the brush from my grip. "Enough of this nonsense, Charlotte! You are to change into your reception dress, then meet us outside, understood?" my mother said. She was obviously scarred by my attitude. She would be forever. She'd never seen me so—_fierce._ She left to go get Anna to come help me.

As the door shut, I screamed out in frustration. _So freaking close! _I screamed in my mind. I grabbed the brush and threw it at the mirror. I threw anything I could at the mirror. I didn't want to see my reflection anymore. It reflected my ruined life… The life I no longer owned. I don't think I _ever _owned it.

I looked at the shattered mirror. I could no longer see myself. Only fragments. The mirror looked a lot like my life now. It was no longer smooth and pure. It was shattered and useless. It was a disappointment. It shouldn't deserve to be whole and happy. That was my life to my parents and everyone else who came into it.

I slid down the fall, my hands cradling my pounding head. I sobbed, not realizing Anna had come into the room. My sobs, if they weren't loud enough, only got louder, and I was surprised no one else came in to check on me. Obviously no one cared. "Miss?" Anna said. Her voice was so quiet and it was obvious my outburst had scared her too. She helped me up, into my chair. She quickly picked up the pins that I threw all over the floor. "Please… Don't put my hair up in all those pins," I said weakly. Anna nodded, and settled for pulling my out-grown bangs to the back of my head, twisting them. She quickly tied them back with a white velvet ribbon.

She dressed me in my white reception dress. It was official. I was sick of white. Everything was white except the violets Anna had put in my hair as replacements. She redid the makeup on my face, quickly wiping away the previous make up that had been running down my face. I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything to stop this and I was already Mrs. Charlotte Hockley. It sounded horrible to me… But to everyone else there was no better name.

"Alright, Miss. You're all ready," she said quietly. I wasn't Miss anymore, but I didn't feel like reminding her. It actually felt nice someone wasn't calling me "Mrs. Hockley," or "Mr. and Mrs. Caledon Hockley."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay! Chapter 3! Now, I was really happy with ALL the reviews! Especially from Big Fan! I couldn't stop smiling so thank you very much! Thank you very much to everyone else too! Now, on with the story, by the way Loves2Write34 I laughed reading your comment! I don't like Cal much either but I wanted to try something new, you know? Instead of being on Titanic with Jack and the others or Rose and everyone else in the First Class, I wanted to really switch it up and all you guys noticed that! Yayyy! Now,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic**

I walked down the staircase that led out to the backyard garden. Cal stood talking with some of his family that had resided here, while my parents and family were engrossed in the latest of First Class gossip. It was mostly based around Madeline Astor—of all people even on my dreaded wedding day—who had survived the Titanic's sinking even in her "delicate condition" as my family so carefully put it. I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad you've… calmed down," drawled the voice that made me stand on edge. Cal, of all people here, he had to come talk to me. He was obviously aware of my outburst back in the dressing room.

"You're not to behave like that again," he hissed. "Is that what you said to your last fiancé?" I snapped quietly. He looked as though I hit that one on the nail. "You won't _ever _speak to me in that way again!" Cal said. I knew he was forcing back his anger… Maybe if I pushed him a bit farther, maybe I could just show everyone what a hoax he really was! "And if I continue to?" I prompted, smirking. He grabbed me by the arm forcefully. No one else seemed to notice. To them it was a gesture of escort.

He brought me to my dressing room. He froze looking at the mirror. "Did you do that?" he asked, almost angry. I smirked, but I didn't answer. He sighed heavily accepting my false ignorance. I thought he was going to yell at me, or call me ungrateful for not realizing what a "treasure" he was. But I was sorely mistaken when I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, and I was looking at the wall to my left. He'd hit me! He had _actually _hit me! How dare he?

"You little bitch," he hissed. I willed myself not to cry. Not in front of him. I kept my face turned toward the wall, hoping he would just leave, but he only grabbed my left shoulder and my neck and shook me violently. "You will honor me! You will listen to me and do as I say!" he yelled. I kept my head turned away from him still, even when he tried to force my head in his direction. I knew I would have bruises where his hands had been. By this point, the tears flowed freely and I couldn't stop them.

He smiled. He knew he had broken me. There was nothing left at this point for him to destroy. I had lost all fight… If I didn't obey hi now, this would only get worse. He released me, but I could still feel the pressure on my neck and shoulder where his hands surely left nasty bruises. I had no mirror to look into and quite frankly I was thankful for that. I called Anna into the room.

She gasped upon entering. I knew she had seen the bruises. "I need you to cover them up," I said, my accent was actually emphasizing my empty shell of a body. I was no longer whole. It was as if someone had torn my soul into pieces, leaving only dread. I was nothing but a broken hearted, pretty faced hollow body. Anna nodded, quickly pulling out the powder. She lightly applied it to my neck, face, and exposed shoulders.

"They're covered, Miss," Anna said. Shed sounded so unhappy. I knew she was still in shock at my bruises. I was her favorite of the household, she'd told me many times. She was my motherly figure. It pained her to see me being so brutally harmed. What had I done to deserve this? Of course I was at times selfish, but I couldn't recall anything I had done wrong. I had only agreed to marriage, after a tantrum, gotten married, then harmed a mirror. The mirror should've harmed me… Not Cal.

I sighed heavily. Anna left hesitantly. She didn't want to, but I told her I wanted to be alone. I walked around the room, picking up the items had I thrown around. There was the sterling silver brush. The Swarovski crystals that had been embedded within it had all fallen out and now lay scattered at my feet. I sighed again. Maybe I should've thrown these things but I was angry. Of course it was no excuse. I gently set the brush down on the vanity table, and picked up the gold mermaid barrette. I had always wore it when I was little. I stopped wearing it after Finishing School. I had no idea why though.

I had thrown this at the mirror too. It only cracked the mirror slightly. More damage was caused to the solid gold barrette than the mirror. This damned thing was heavy, for it was pure gold, but it still lost the whole tail fin. _Poor mermaid… Pure and perfect… Before…_ I thought sadly. I gingerly placed the barrette down on the small makeup table beside the vanity. I would have to have someone repair that before Cal or my Parents saw it. I wiped my eyes, not caring that I just smudged my eye makeup. I would just remove it later and redo it myself. Not that I really wanted to.

I fixed myself before walking back outside. No one paid me any attention as I walked. I kept my breathing even, especially when Cal caught my gaze. Damn! I kept walking, hoping to get past him before he decided to come get me. _Just keep walking and things will be fine! _I thought. Yeah freaking right! I could pop that bubble right now! I just kept my features calm and continued walking as though I hadn't seen him. "Where are you going?" he asked, catching up to me. "I'm going for a stroll," I said, ignoring the edge in his voice. "We leave in a few minutes, Charlotte!" he said. "I'm fully aware of that, _thank you_! But I want to be alone," I said. "You've been by yourself all evening," he pointed out hotly. "Yes, well I haven't been by myself enough apparently," I retorted. He grabbed my arm, but I shook him off and continued walking. "I'm leaving now. I'll be back in time to say goodbye to everyone," I deadpanned.

Cal looked displeased, and it somewhat satisfied me, but it still hurt even thinking about Cal. He was after all the only person who _ever _broke me. He was the only person who had ever seen me weak or made me feel weak.

In his eyes, I was nothing more than eye candy that he could toss around whenever he pleased. He shunned me, theoretically speaking, into nothing. In his eyes I was a weak girl who had nothing to offer but my authority, my body, and anything else he requested of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay… I checked out this library book today at my school and it was on Titanic… Well I opened up to a few pages and some of them had pictures from the 1997 Titanic movie! You know how Mr. Andrews was the Master Ship Builder? Well he was mentioned ONCE in the book… How sad is that? He was an important part to Titanic ever existing… Titanic originally had 48 lifeboats but Mr. Andrews was over ruled and only allowed to have 20 aboard. Because of this, now every ship that is built must have enough lifeboats for EVERY passenger!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic**

The Stage Coach arrived, where? I had no clue. "We're here," said the driver. Cal grabbed my elbow after he walked around the Stage Coach to my side. I worried my lip to keep from yelling out in pain. It had already bruised there, and it was as sore as ever. Cal paid the driver. He drove off, thanking Cal for all it was worth. "I'll be back soon," Cal said. I didn't bother looking at him. We were already here. I gulped. I didn't bother asking where we were… I assumed it was somewhere expensive. That was Cal for you. He wanted the best and nothing but.

I walked around the room. It was a lovely hotel. Our view, obviously, was the best there was. I decided if I didn't know where we were… the better. Some reason, unknown to me, it sounded like a good reason but honestly it was a terrible thought. I was tied down now… I wasn't even 20! That was a bit too young for marriage… I'd always wanted to travel, and maybe be an actress or a photographer… Have some career before I got married but that was all the past.

I couldn't act/photograph while raising children (hopefully not soon!), cooking, cleaning, and keeping Cal as a husband. I had to let go of desires now. I had to give up everything else to keep a happy family. Sure that's what I wanted… Always. Just not yet. And not with Cal. But it wasn't like I had any say and I couldn't attempt escape again. The hotel was perfect… But I didn't want to be here. It was like every other hotel in every way except luxury. The eleven-course meals were the same… The people… anything but the luxury. This hotel was very high in luxury.

I looked at the bed and gulped. He would respect me if I said no, right? _Not likely._ I knew Cal hated the word "No" unless he was the on spewing it. I sighed. "Something wrong?" asked the cold voice. Damn. I turned around, feigning a sickly sweet smile and said, "No. Everything is just _perfect!_" if by perfect, I meant nightmare… Then yes. Cal rolled his eyes. Good at least he caught on. My parents never did. Finally a change in direction! I huffed, sitting down on the eiderdown quilt that was sprawled over the surprisingly soft mattress.

"It's a bit… disturbing… Sitting on a bed in a hotel… Knowing you weren't the first one…" I said, quickly realizing how it had come out. "First one to sleep in the bed," I corrected myself. Cal only smirked. "There's a first for everything…" he said smugly. I scoffed in disgust. That struck a nerve. His smug smile faltered, embarrassed. It probably didn't work on his last fiancé either. "Yes, well…" Cal said, obviously trying to recover his cool.

I smiled to myself, realizing I had won that argument. I was on a roll! Two arguments in one night! Can I go for a third? Please… I couldn't get that lucky if I tried. Cal crossed the room to stand in front of me. "Shall we?" he asked. "I'm quite tired tonight, Cal. I don't feel like it…" I said. I had to force back the laughter that threatened to come forth at the look of embarrassment that crossed his face. "I see…" he said. He walked to the other side of the bed. I sighed.

That went better than expected… But I couldn't hold off for long. I dressed into my night gown and readied the bed for myself to sleep in. I had forgotten my disgust for hotel beds as I drifted off into an easy sleep. Maybe Cal was a little bearable… But he was nothing like Joseph in comparison.

**A/N: As I read the book… The Iceberg Titanic had struck was black not white because it had recently been capsized… There are messages from Passengers who lived to their families and some that had been written before the 15****th**** of April. It mentions John Jacob Astor and Madeleine Astor. It also says how Mr. Thomas Ismay (father of Bruce Ismay) founded the White Star Line property. I thought this was really funny… Mr. Thomas Andrews was born February 7****th****, 1873 and I was born February 6… (years later though obviously!) ;)… I just thought I'd point that out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, before we start the Chapter Thank you for all comments guys! You make me smile and I'm glad you like it so far! :D Now**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Titanic**

I awoke the next morning, unaware of my surroundings… Oh… Right the hotel. I sat up, stretching. I got up quietly to not wake up Cal—for my own personal reasons… If I could an hour without him… Good! I hated hotels as nice as they were… The sun was only half up, so the room wasn't very bright. I didn't bother turning on the light farthest from the bedroom… The dark was comforting as long as you knew you weren't alone.

A while later, I had heard stirring in the next room. Shoot! Cal was awake. No one stirred that much in their sleep. I imagined the look on his face when he saw the spot next to him was empty… and cold. "Charlotte?" he called. He sounded slightly angry, slightly concerned. Is there a possibility I'll come out of this without any marks or bruises? Please, God. "In here," I called. I was sitting on the sofa, reading some book I found lying on the table. It wasn't very interesting… But I didn't want Cal to think I sat here all morning doing nothing…

I heard him exhale… Was it him exhaling anger…. Or concern. I didn't know which but by this point I was sure I'd end up with some souvenirs… But when he came out… he didn't even look at me… Maybe I would be okay. I continued to feign reading. "You've been on the same page for fifteen minutes, Charlotte…" Cal stated. Damn… He had noticed. I shut the book. "And…" I prompted. He looked as though he wanted to tell me something, but thought better of it. If it was something along the lines of "Why is it you don't love me as I love you?"

To be candid, my answer would have gone like this, "Because you _hit _me!" I wouldn't want him to feel bad or anything. No… Why be mean to the person who tears you down?

_Because it isn't worth it…_ Maybe that was it. Life was, after all, too short to hate someone. I sighed, probably a bit too dramatically. Cal only looked in my direction. "Thinking…" I said. He nodded slightly returning to whatever it was he was doing.

I didn't want to follow what the voce in my head was saying… But I did.

"Cal?" I asked. "Yes?" he replied. It didn't sound like his usual tone. It was almost… Disappointed. That would only make it harder. "I wanted to—er—apologize for the other day. The tantrum… the mirror… everything…" I said. I closed my eyes, praying he would accept. I heard the chair scrape against the wood flooring. He was walking toward me, but I kept my head down and my eyes closed. Here we go. He sat down next to me. I opened one eye cautiously. He didn't look upset…. Then again I could never read his expressions.

"Charlotte, look at me," he said. I really didn't want to… Out of fear not hatred. "Charlotte…" he said. I sighed, opening my eyes an shifting my body to face him. "I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through—," "I'm not going through anything…" I said quietly. He cleared his throat. "You're parents set up the wedding day, Charlotte… Not me.." he said. Somehow I couldn't entirely believe him and I had no idea why. This act could only last so long…

He still sounded malicious in tone… Maybe that was why. I nodded as he finished, but I didn't actually hear the words he was saying. "I'm going to go get dressed," I said after a few moments. He walked back over to the table to continue whatever it was he had started before. This was going to be a problem…. I didn't know how to tie a corset on my own… Better to try now than wait for later I guess.

It had been a while longer than I'd hoped, but the corset was tight as usual. I guess I had done well. I slipped on my evening dress and the jewelry to go with it. I never liked make up, but I put some on anyway… To look presentable. _It's only a week… You can make it… _said the voice in my head. I didn't think I could, but I was willing to try… Okay no I wasn't… But I could always feign being alright. That's why I wanted to be an actress right?

That day had gone by fairly quick… It was the usual with First Class hotels. Activities… Tea hour… Lunch… more activities then the eleven-course dinners. That night, we were back in the hotel room. I looked around, taking in the fairly large and stuffy room. An urge came over me. An urge to cry. Why I didn't know. Was it because I had officially lost all rights to my own life? Was it because I would never get to speak for myself? Maybe… I couldn't find comfort in the people I knew anymore. They had ripped away everything I had left. I only had a soul… True and pure… My soul was nowhere near broken like my heart or my life.

I couldn't run to the people I knew for so long anymore. I had to find my own way. Was this how life and growing up were supposed to feel? My parents looked so happy with themselves, but they were only happy because they had money. It wasn't about the people they knew. I didn't want to be like them. I didn't want to be the girl without a choice. I wanted to take my life into my own hands. But I didn't know how to.

I'd tried it once, to run away and make my own life, but I had miserably failed and everyone knew it. Mother knew. Father knew. Cal knew. _I _knew. I gasped slightly realizing I had been holding back my tears as well as my breath. I let out the breath, shuttering. I needed to calm down… But I had lost all common sense. I didn't want to be happy. I didn't want to be here.

I decided to dress into my night gown before Cal got back. I didn't want to face him now… Even though we had talked this morning… I wasn't up to it. As I lay down in bed, I hear the door to the room open. I tuck myself under the quilt and shut my eyes. If I was going to be an actress (someday) and feign sleep, what better time to start than now?

**A/N: Okay so as I'm writing this… I'm listening to "Rose" (I believe by James Horner) and it really helped me with this chapter! Titanic music get my mind on a craze to write! So anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Sorry last chapter was so short… I had to wrap it up early…anyway, I felt like I was really Charlotte in this chapter (except I have more choices in life than she does…) but still, I really got into character (in thought) and felt like I had nothing… By the way "Rose" is played during the scene where Jack and Rose make love and when Rose is searching for the Shooting Star (or if you don't know what I mean, she was at the Statue of Liberty)…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay so I'm still listening to "Rose" and like Charlotte, I had an urge to cry… Why? Because I thought of the end of the movie where this song also plays and you see everyone so happy to see Rose again… then she sees Jack… That was the part I cried at the most! (And still do!) I also cry everytime I see Mr. Andrews anytime at the end because I think it's so sad how guilty he feels when it wasn't really his fault. (Challenge that if you will!) He originally wanted 48 lifeboats aboard and was over ruled and only allowed 20… so Call me insane, but I don't think that the ship sinking was his fault… It wasn't his fault more speed was ordered or that the Iceberg warnings were neglected… Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic! **

The week had gone by, painfully slow. I managed to hold Cal off for most of the honeymoon… But last night I wasn't so lucky… Prying bastard. That was it, however… I officially owned nothing but a soul. I quickly finished packing my dresses into the cases. The Stage Coach awaited us downstairs. I was glad we were finally leaving. Mother and father had sent us a letter explaining how they bought us a house on the property. So we wouldn't be living in the house, but in our own on the property. Great… (see my sarcasm?)

Cal hadn't raised his voice at me at all… I never gave him a reason too. Even though we had talked to each other the other morning… I feared Cal. He was the only person who ever hurt me, and showed no mercy. He was the only man to ever see me cry. The only person to see me in my weakest state. I pushed aside the thought for now and continued packing away anything we owned. Cal came into the room, walking up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. I got over being startled by this… "Are we ready to go?" he asked, resting his head on my shoulder. I resisted the frustrating urge to shake him off. "Almost," I said, gently freeing myself of his grasp.

He didn't seem to phased by this… That was good. I quickly clasped the case shut and turned around to walk out of the room. Cal stood behind me, so when I turned around, I walked face first into his chest. He didn't even grunt at the collision like I did. "Sorry, Cal," I said. I walked around him and out the door. I wasn't happy, obviously, and I didn't think I ever would be again. "Come, sweetpea," Cal said. I hated it when he called me that. It may have drove others girls insane over him but not me. "Coming, Cal," I said sadly. I wish Joseph were here right now. I missed him so much and I didn't believe I could live with someone as stuck up as Cal! But, again, I had no choice.

I put on my best fake smile and got into the Stage Coach. Melancholy as I was, I managed to pull off the smile. He hadn't—well looked as though he hadn't—noticed a thing. I tried my best not to look in his direction unless needed because I could feel his eyes drilling holes into my back. I knew he watched me the whole time, and I knew he only asked me so many questions to get me to pay him some attention.

"We've arrived, Mr. Hockley," the driver said not too long later. "Come, Charlotte," Cal ordered. I could do things on my own. I wish he could see that. I'm not some dog he could just order around! I was his _wife_! I didn't know how many times I was going to chicken out before I finally told him that. My mother and father greeted us in front of our new house. "Welcome home you two!" my mother gushed. I gulped realizing that the house was rather large. No one would hear me if I screamed bloody murder.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Moreau," Cal said. I rolled my eyes, receiving a side-glare from my mother. "Hello, mother and father. We had a wonderful time," I lied. It wasn't all bad, but it wasn't the best time of my life like a wedding should've been.

It would have to do… I guess.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short… Curfew… Summer messed up my whole schedule so now I have to go to be an hour earlier than before… It sucks but it's life… I'll post some more tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was home sick today so I had A LOT of time to write, so this chapter is going to be long! I have no excuse to not write this :D Now onto chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic. **

Our new house was awfully large… A bit larger than necessary. It looked small on the outside, but once you were inside, it was like a castle. Large and Grand. It was luxurious, why it surprised me, I didn't know. I walked around the house looking into each room, taking it all in. It was overwhelming, I could tell you that much, but it was also giving me grief.

The one room I dreaded finding was the bedroom. I knew in the center, back of the room, there would be the giant bed my parents had bought for us. I gulped at the thought. I opened one door and I almost had a heart attack. It was a _nursery_! I held back the scream that threatened to break free of my lungs. I held my breath instead. What the hell? I wasn't pregnant! The room was a pale yellow… Oh dear god. I felt the need to hyperventilate, little did I know I already was.

I ran to the bathroom, surprisingly I knew where it was, and had the dying urge to puke. This was all too much. Weren't parents supposed to be—Oh, I don't know—pissed off when their daughter was pregnant at 19? Surely I wasn't, but were they this daft? What if I was? How would they know? I put my hand on my stomach. Of course I couldn't tell this way… But I cried. How was I supposed to have a happy family when I _wasn't _happy? I sat down on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor and rested my head against the cold, porcelain tub.

I didn't want my life to be like this. I was surprised I was still sane! Any normal person would have a mental breakdown at this point. I was a normal person. I felt the flood gates in my eyes burst open and I found myself gasping for breath between the sobs that shook my body. Cal knocked on the door. Thank god they locked. I didn't want to see him right now. "Charlotte, open the door," he demanded. I continued to sob. On the other side of the door, it probably sounded like a suicide mission. "Open the door!" he said more impatiently. I continued to cry.

This wasn't my life. This was someone's twisted game and I was the puppet. Someone else controlled the strings. I was the pretty porcelain doll that people could dress up, use for a little while for their own enjoyment, them shatter to pieces forever. I didn't want that. I had to pick up the pieces on my own. When you're given something sharp, there's a purpose for it. I had to turn the insults and pain back at them. It was the only way my I could cut myself free of the ropes. This was definitely a suicide mission. This was me asking for trouble.

"Charlotte!" Cal all but yelled. I got up slowly from the floor and unlocked the door. My eyes were bright red from crying. "What the hell were you doing?" Cal snapped, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me harshly. I put my hands on his chest and pushed away from him. "I want to be alone," I said. I walked past him. He wouldn't have it… I already knew that.

He grabbed my arm in a bruising grip and turned me to face him. How could my parents miss this? He was so abusive, I'm surprised only I saw it. "You're going to stay right here! You get more time alone than anyone else," he snapped. I resisted the inclination to spit in his face and run. "Because you give me a reason to!" I said. It sounded braver than I felt. He looked absolutely murderous but my glare never faltered.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to release me, I'll be leaving," I snapped. He had actually let me go. Or so I thought. He grabbed my shoulders again and threw my against the wall. I didn't fall… I held myself together even though my head hurt like hell. "Go ahead, Cal. Hit me," I challenged. I didn't flinch or fix my expression as I saw him raise his hand. I heard his hand connect with my face before I felt the familiar sting. I refused to cry. I held the tears that were forming. "Feel better?" I snapped. He looked almost dumbfounded that I hadn't cried or anything.

"I'm leaving now, Cal. I'll be back, why I don't know. Don't follow me," I said as bravely as I could. I walked past him. I heard him exhale impatiently. I was surprised he didn't punch a hole in the wall or anything. I walked the dirt path that led away from the house. Even then I didn't let my tears fall. As much as I wanted to let them go, and as unhealthy as it was, I didn't.

I just wanted to get away from all this. I knew Cal was watching me, hoping I wouldn't run off. I promised I would be back, didn't I? I may have been a bitch at times but I could still be trusted. I would return. Cal had nothing to worry about. I said I'd go back… I didn't say I would listen. I kept walking until I reached the beach at the end of the property. Maybe if Cal got lucky, I would throw myself off the rocks. He could find some other "lucky" girl to throw around. I walked to the shoreline. It was getting colder outside nowadays so the water got colder, but I stuck my feet in anyway. I ignored my mother's call again to get out of the water before my dress got ruined.

I sat on the rocks until the sun had set. The sky was turning into a lovely deep blue. I took my time walking back to the house. There wasn't much going through my head anymore. I didn't have to plan anything. I just had to ignore everything I was told to do and do what I wanted. I just had to go with it. I wasn't going to obey to their sick mind games anymore. I was my own person whether they agreed or not. It was cruel and uncouth to just rip away everything a person had just because you could. There were no rules against it of course, and there was nothing telling me I couldn't break free of them all.

Once I reached the house I noticed, walking inside, it was too quiet. I wasn't going to let my guard down… for _anything_. I just kept walking. I still hadn't found the bedroom. I guess that meant I didn't have to sleep in the same bed—let alone the same room—as Cal.

I walked back down the stairs quietly for I was still wearing my shoes which echoed off the walls. The sofa, which was much too large, would do. If anything, it wasn't even a couch! It was a bed intended for sitting on not sleeping on!

It was very comfortable at least. Sitting down on it made you feel quite short. You sank about six inches. Of course that was exaggeration, but you still sank pretty far down. I quickly fell asleep.

"_Sit down!" I hissed at the little bouncing boy. "But mommy! I don't want to!" the little boy cried. "Well, you have to!" I said. I was obviously aggravated. I wasn't having a good day. "Hello, sweetpea," I heard Cal call from the living room. Great. He's home. "Hello, Cal," I said, trying to get the little boy to sit down still. "Trevor, sit down!" I all but yelled. The little boy pouted and ran up the stairs. I sighed. I give up. He didn't want to stay put. _

_Cal walked into the dining room, a little girl clung to his leg has if her life depended on it. "Allyson, go wash up before dinner," I said. I felt like crying. I was tired and the two children weren't helping. "Should I was up Ella, too?" Allyson asked. "Yes," I said. I had no idea who Ella even was. I exhaled deeply trying not to yell at the little girl. I was tired and Cal was probably off fooling around with some younger girl rather than helping. He didn't have to work. He got all the money from his father. _

_Cal kissed me on the cheek and I feigned a smile. "How was work?" I asked. I already knew the answer. "Same as every other day," Cal said. I rolled my eyes when he turned away from me. "That's good I guess," I said. I was mixing something on the stove… I didn't know what the hell it was. Something new? Allyson came back down the stairs, a little baby girl in her hands. I almost had a heart attack. I had _three _kids? "Ella and I are ready," she said. "Set her down in the baby seat," I said not looking up from the boiling food. "Go make sure that Trevor is ready to eat," Cal said. _

_I wanted to strangle myself. This was the family I _didn't _want. If I wasn't happy, how could they be? Could they not see how unhappy I was? I guess not._

_As we sat down for dinner, I was a bit nervous about the food considering I had no idea what it was. "Daddy?" Allyson asked, pushing the food around in the bowl. "Yes, Allyson?" Cal asked, taking a bite of whatever the hell it was. "What do you do for a job again?" the little girl asked. Cal thought for a moment. In my head I heard, _some 18-year-old English girl, right?

"_It's all about Politics," Cal answered. The little girl, oblivious to the topic, just nodded. "This is good stew, Mommy," Trevor said. Ella ate from the little bowl that sat in front of her quietly. When Allyson tried to feed her, the little girl screamed as loud as possible. I shut my eyes tightly trying to keep my headache to a minimum pain. It was no use. _

"_Allyson, let her do it herself," I said. I forced back the agitated tone that menaced to break free. This was not the kind of family I wanted. I was probably so stressed I looked forty. Allyson put the spoon back in Ella's hand and fell silent the rest of the meal. I felt like screaming._

I opened my eyes. I didn't recognize the room at first or what I was laying on, but then it all came back to me. My shoulders were sore from the bruises I knew were there. I heard the floorboards above me creaking and I heard muffled cussing from above. It was Cal. He probably thought I ran off when he was asleep.

His footsteps echoed down the hallway that lead into the kitchen. He was still cursing. "I'm in here," I called. He stopped moving and talking. He exhaled and it almost sounded like disappointment. Was he looking for an excuse to hit me? Probably.

He walked into the room. "I had hoped you would come home earlier than you did last night," he said lightly. "Be thankful I kept my word and came back at all," I mumbled. "You won't behave that way anymore, Charlotte. I own you," he said. "You don't own me. You don't own anyone. And I certainly am not owned by anyone," I fought, adjusting the books that lay on the shelves. "Think what you will, Charlotte, but you know you aren't any more free than a servant," he shot back hotly. "I say you're wrong. Maybe in your eyes, Cal, but in mine, I'm the freest of them all," I retorted.

He gave up with a sigh. I smirked to myself.

"Your parents would like to see us for brunch at their house," Cal said a while later. "It'll be a million laughs, Cal. I'm looking forward to it," I lied. My voice was dripping with sarcasm and I knew he hated it. "Well?" I said. "What?" he snapped. "Let's go," I said acting innocent. He knew I did that just to piss him off and quite frankly I was having a lot of freaking fun doing it!

He didn't say anything. He held the door open for me. I had only fixed my hair. I still had on the same dress from yesterday and I knew my mother was going to have a conniption fit about it.

When we arrived, I was right. Instead of a friendly "Hello," it was a, "Oh god! Charlotte why are you still wearing that hideous outfit!" I refrained from laughing and said, "I woke up late, mother. I didn't have time to dress." She looked on the verge of banging her head off a wall. I feigned choking so I could cover the smile that broke across my face.

"Shall we?" I asked, walking into the dining room. I saw my mother whisper to Anna who quickly nodded. She grabbed my arm and I had to worry my lip to keep from crying out. Then again, the idea didn't sound half bad. I groaned instead so that my mother would get even more upset.

Once Anna had changed my outfit into something "appropriate" I was escorted down to the dining room. Everyone had started eating without me. Good thing they spared me the Politics conversation. I had quite a bit of input that would definitely put my parents' heads through the walls. Maybe even Cal's! What a show that would be…

I sat down quietly and picked up the spoon, quickly placing the food on my plate. There was enough food to last a year. It was such a waste. We could only eat so little. The woman especially. Our corsets made it hard to even breathe!

I silently ate my food, refraining from adding in my thoughts to the conversations. "Charlotte and I love the house," Cal said, looking at me, pleading with his eyes at me. I knew he was saying "Shut up and agree." It only made me want to scoff at the statement more, but I obeyed. I was going to make a game of this. I was going to obey then do things my way.

"Oh yes," I said. "It's just that well—," "The house is far more luxurious than needed, but much appreciated," Cal said quickly. I wanted to laugh so much right now.

After brunch, Cal and I walked back to our house. I saw this as a good time to laugh. Laugh, I did and Cal looked at me harshly. "That wasn't funny what you did back there," Cal said hotly. "I thought it was rather funny," I said nonchalantly. I saw him grind his teeth and I knew right away he was holding back a yell of frustration.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

**A/N: Okay! I promised you a long chapter and here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this one! It's over 2,500 words… so it took a while but now I'm going to work on Forever Yours as I promised to Loves2Write34!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was writing this all day (even in school) in my notebook… So I had it all planned out especially because I know you'll die, Lauren, if it's not up tonight! I really liked writing this one and like I said before… Probably on my website… Charlotte is really strong in this one and I had a great time writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it! :D I actually wrote up a second chapter in school today so you get TWO chapters for $5.00! Plus Shipping! No just kidding! It's free…Well for you… Your parents pay the electric bills :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic**

Once we got to the house, Cal didn't bother holding the door open for me. I knew he was pissed—beyond even—at me. It made me proud. I sat down on the sofa once I was inside.

"I can't believe you had the audacity to do that!" Cal yelled. He stood in front of th4e fireplace, just staring at the untouched firewood. "To do what?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. "You know what, dammit!" Cal shouted. I smirked.

"What has gotten into you?" Cal said harshly. I had a few options going through my head, but I decided I would play it safe and answer honestly. "Everyone. You're all pushing me into things that honestly, I'm not ready for! Marriage, sex, children! I don't want any of it _yet_! I had a whole career set for myself and all you people did was rip it away!" I snapped. Cal was speechless.

Now he got it. Now he _finally _freaking understood what brought forth my rebellion. He quickly banished the look of shock off his features and fixed his posture. "Well, that's life," he said hotly. "Well—it's _not _mine! Synthetic would have been a good word to explain his expression at this. It was obviously feigned calm. "You don't know why I walk alone, or sleep by myself when I can, or give why I don't give you a pet name like you do me, do you?" I snapped. "It's because of people like you! I don't want to be this way, Cal—or _live_ this way! I don't want a child yet! Who knows if I have one or not? Sometimes I'm terrified to be _near _you! I get sick looking at you!" I said.

I was surprised the flood gates hadn't opened. Cal didn't comment. He simply stared into my eyes for a long moment… Then left the room.

I hesitated about going after him, but I didn't have the heart right now. I threw myself onto the sofa and cried. I wasn't crying over Cal. I was crying because I finally got out my feelings. Finally someone got it, what I was going through, and it felt incredible that I didn't have the strength to hold it in anymore.

That night, Cal and I ate in silence. Eerie silence. I had begun to feel bad, but only slightly. He was much worse to me before and he never showed me mercy. "Cal?" I said quietly. He didn't answer. "Cal, please?" I begged. He looked up at me, but said nothing. I was surprised.

"I'm sorry. I was angry…" I said, dropping my fork on my plate. Cal mumbled something but stood up and grabbed the table cloth. He threw it at the floor, since the table was too big to tip over, sending all the china flying. All the china hit the floor and shattered and I jumped up from my seat. "You're sorry—_yes _you are, Charlotte! You will _not _behave that way towards me or _anyone _as long as I'm still here standing!" he shouted, grabbing my shoulders. He let go of my shoulders and picked up the cup that was already half-shattered. I thought he was going to throw it at me, but he threw it at the mirror behind me which had shattered both. Although I was terrified… I never let it show.

My fear was his power.

"Says who?" I said. My voice deceived my angry expression. It was a weak tone and it made Cal smirk at my falter. "Just about everyone, Charlotte," he said. "Woman have _no _power. You'll have to get used to it and learn!" he said, bruising my shoulders with his hold. His statement got to me. I did something I longed to do days ago.

I slapped him.

He looked startled and very angry. As scared as I was, I didn't let it show on my face. I felt proud though. All feeling of guilt washed away and I felt good. I finally took charge. "How dare you!" Cal shouted. He grabbed my wrists in a very painful way. I was used to the pain, so I didn't see a reason to cry out in pain. My pain was, basically, his gain. I wasn't terrified anymore though. I was used to this, and it wasn't a good thing.

"You don't scare me anymore, Cal," I said bravely. I freed myself of his grasp and simply walked away. I walked around the table and began sweeping the china into my hand. The glass was sharp and It wasn't like I came out unscathed by it. I wasn't crying—I wasn't scared. I knelt down to clean up the rest of the glass in the glass-free area of the floor, which was very small.

Once I had cleaned up the glass and wiped up the blood that poured down my hand from the glass shard cuts, I grabbed my coat, threw it on, and ran out the front door.

"Come back here!" Cal shouted. I ignored him, pretending I didn't hear him over the rain that cascaded down in bucket loads. I wasn't running away because I was afraid. I wasn't running away to cry either. I was going to go somewhere I knew incredibly well. It was a place I knew so well from my childhood.

Maybe I would come back. _Maybe._

**A/N: Okay, I'm working on the next chapter so it'll be a little while but it will most definitely be up tonight because it's already planned out… But I have to get through my homework first! :D Read and Review if you wish!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! I've been working on some stuff… Anyway! I'm back and I have a good idea for this story so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic**

I kept walking. The rain wasn't my biggest issue right now. I didn't cry. Running away didn't cross my mind either. I was free and out of Cal's sight, so why didn't I run? Stockholm's? I didn't know and at this point it didn't matter. I didn't _want_ to run away. It would only show I couldn't handle the heat Cal threw at me. Until this battle was over and I was on top, I wasn't leaving.

When I arrived at the place in mind, I didn't know what to do. I was utterly confused, but not at all afraid. This whole situation had messed me up good. I no longer knew right from wrong or up from down. It sucked to tell you the truth, but I was still alive.

My dress had seen better days, much like my hair! I felt sad being here actually. Was it because I had left it behind so quickly for my life now? The trees I had climbed in were still here. Funny. I'd've thought the city officials would have them cut down. Guess not.

I kicked the water in front of my feet. I didn't care that my shoes were suede. Or that my dress was soaking wet and clinging uncomfortably to my skin. I could feel the tears threatening to fall, but I refused to welcome the feeling. I pushed it aside and ignored the strong urge.

I walked around the park for a while. I _wanted_ to go back. It was stupid really. The desperate urge to run away had been there a while away… But now it was like it was never there. Why did I _want_ to take this shit from Cal? Was it because I wanted to prove woman had power? It didn't feel like that was the reason, but then again I had no idea what it really was.

I decided after a while, I had been by myself a bit longer than intended and Cal was either calmed down, or very pissed off.

The ladder won. When I got back, Cal was sitting in the now clean dining room, just staring at the wall behind me. This was going to end in blood shed and if I was lucky, only scars.

"Where were you?" Cal said coldly. "Out. I was out, Cal," I answered. Thankfully it was braver than I felt. _Much _braver. "Out. I've had enough of you going out on your own, Charlotte!" he yelled standing up. He crossed the room quickly and before I knew it, he had his left hand tight around my jaw. I didn't gasp in shock or anything. I showed no emotion. Cal was surprised by this. "I'm used to it Cal. You should be too. I'm not going to break down anymore," I said defiantly. He said nothing, but his grip on my jaw got much tighter, but I never faltered.

The pain was like a paper cut. Nothing to cry over. "You won't see me cry anymore Cal. And when I win this, you're going to wish you'd never even tried," I said, pulling his hand off my jaw. I knew I was going to have bruises where his fingers gripped my jaw tightly, but at least I would be fine. He didn't say anything.

I tried walking past him, but he grabbed my arm, and pulled me back harshly. He held me against the wall, but I only smirked. "Fight all you want, Cal. You aren't getting a reaction out of me," I snapped, still smirking at the anger that crossed his face. My French accent didn't defy my anger this time. Cal looked stunned and I was proud at this. If he was going to act so surprised all the time, I might as well use it to my advantage!

"I have the scars to prove to people that you're the abusive bastard you portrayed yourself to be," I said. Cal's surprise only increased. "You think you're so strong, Cal but really, the abuse is just your poor excuse for attention isn't it? Let me put it to you this way; You ruin me, and I'll ruin you," I said. I was having too much fun, and although I tried to hide it, my smirk didn't.

"What are you smirking at you filth?" Cal spat, shaking me. "I'm smirking at you, Cal. You can't beat and you never will," I said. I gathered my spit and blew. He gasped in shock and let go of me to rub his eye. I stifled my giggle and ran outside. "Get back here you bitch!" Cal yelled, chasing me outside. The rain had stopped long ago. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled strongly. I heard him grunt in anger, but he kept running toward me.

I made it off the property. I was free! I was actually free! It felt great. I kept running. I had to get far away and loose Cal. I wasn't going to stay here anymore. This was going to end here. And inside… I believed it had…

**A/N: Okay! This was the last chapter! BUT (before you kill me!) There will be a sequel! I think it's going to be like the journey of recovery for Charlotte! She'll have to learn—no wait! If I tell you, there will be no point to a sequel now will there? It'll be up tomorrow! I already have the idea for it! It's solid as a rock in my head!**


End file.
